


Not The Daddy

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken sex can lead to disasters.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Daddy

He couldn't believe it. It was one night of drunken sex and now he was pregnant. This can't be happening; he was the `father' of Backstreet. He wasn't supposed to be irresponsible but he was.

__

Flashback:  
It was just after another fight that he and Alex seem to get into. This one was the worst since Alex packed up and left. Kevin spent most of the evening curled up on the couch crying and wondering what he had done wrong. This fight started over who had to make dinner tonight. The previous night Kevin cooked as he had done all nights before and Alex was supposed to help or make dinner on every other night but hadn't since they lived together for the past 5 years. 

Kevin had had enough of the self-pity that he got cleaned-up and change to head out for the night. It was still early for clubber standards being only 11 o'clock. Kevin got into a cab and headed to a place that he frequents off and on when he doesn't go to TABU. First drink of the night would always be beer and then he switch off to the harder stuff. Since AJ's stint in rehab he hasn't had much to drink in fear of making it harder on Alex than it already was. After about an hour of constant shots and bottles of beer Kevin was way to drunk to care who he was or whom he was with. The only thing that mattered at that point was to get him some fine hot man and take him to some cheap motel so Kevin can get cheap sex. It didn't help that the guy had a resemblance to Alex which Kevin might or might not have known.

"Um, that it's baby.deeper, fuck me. Make me scream!" Kevin murmured as that guy pounded into Kevin with all he had. The guy, Sam, started his pace slow but had progressed to a faster and harder pace but due to Kevin's instance he went faster, deeper, and harder. Picking up a brutal pace he looked down at the face of the man writhing on the bed moaning and groaning. Sam soon felt his release and noticed that Kevin hadn't cum even after Sam came down from his orgasm.

"You didn't cum." Sam noted

"I want to go again!" Kevin demanded, Not being a total idiot, Sam figured why not. He was getting a chance many men wanted and that was to fuck a Backstreet Boy. Sam started his pace with brutal force pushing Kevin up on the bed and causing the headboard to pound into the wall. For the next three hours they had sex with only Kevin having cum once and that was after Sam felt he had nothing left to cum with.  
End

Kevin groaned as he remembered the night of marathon sex. It didn't help that he next morning him and Alex `made' up and had make up sex on their bed. He couldn't believe that he would do such a thing as have unprotected sex with a stranger. The only thing about it was that he didn't acquire any STDs that he knows of yet. He still will have to go back in a few months to be checked again for AIDS.

"I don't know what I'm going to do?" Kevin told the doc.  
"Relax Kevin. If AJ loves half as much as you love him then he'll be happy." The Doctor told Kevin.

Kevin returned home to find Alex on the couch watching TV but upon closer inspection Alex was asleep. Kevin decided to let him sleep  
some more while he went to get dinner ready.

Alex was awoken to the smell of food. Following his nose he found Kevin humming and dancing around the kitchen as he cooks. Alex watched him for a few moments taking note of the happy look plastered on Kevin's face.

"Smells good in here." Alex broke the silence and startled Kevin.

Kevin jumped a little bit at the sound of Alex's voice, "Damn, you startled me." Kevin said.

"Sorry," Alex replied sheepishly. He wrapped his arms around Kevin and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "but why you dancing for and cooking dinner? I thought it was supposed to be an equal deal here."

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." Kevin explained. Both men silently agreed and continued on with fixing dinner. Once dinner was over and the kitchen cleaned up the two retired to the TV room to watch a bit before heading off bed. "Alex, there's something I need to tell you and I need you to just listen while I talk." Alex nodded his head. "I went to see the doctor today and found out that I'm a month pregnant. I'm going to keep the baby so you just need to decide what you want to do." Kevin finished.

"A baby? We're going to be daddies." Alex was so happy that he hugged Kevin and planted a big kiss on his lips.


End file.
